


Nervous

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: Levy has some bad anxieties and Gajeel helps her. gajevy





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a request I got on tumblr asking for Levy nervous about giving birth and Gajeel comforting her.

They were going to have twins, just hearing that made Levy want to burst with joy, especially when she saw the stunned but happy expression on Gajeel’s face (that almost rivaled the one she received when she told him about the pregnancy a few months ago) It was like she was floating on air. The solid script mage just couldn’t wait to get back to their home and write to Lucy and Erza, as well as announce it to everyone else.

It was when she had sat down to begin her letter to Lucy that the thought hit her. They were going to have twins and the sense of fear and anxiety began to build up in the pit of her stomach. She was only about 6 months along now and they still weren’t even ready for one baby, but two?! What were they going to do?! Her mouth and throat felt dry and it almost hurt to breath as she stared down at the blindly white paper before her that now seemed to be spotted with some kind of wetness, which she ended up realizing was coming from her as she touched her cheeks and looked at her fingers.

It seemed that her hormones just were off on their own reality since she became pregnant, and the fact there were two babies inside her explained a lot about her morning sicknesses and cravings and hormone instability being worse than what it seemed normal women went through, or at least what Bisca had told her.

“Hey, oi! Levy you okay?” A rough voice suddenly brought the blue haired woman out of her stupor as she blinked in surprise to see a very worried, wide eyed, Gajeel kneeling beside her with one of his hands on her very large belly. The feeling and sight of that almost made her want to cry as her hand lifted up and moved to where it laid over his, “Levy, are you okay?” He repeated again, his deep voice dripping with concern and maybe even slight fear as she looked up at him her brown eyes connecting with his deep red ones, “Is it the babies?”

She shook her head as she laughed, lifting her free hand to wipe at her eyes, “No I’m fine, I’m sorry it’s just…” She motioned towards herself, “You know how it’s been.” She smiled though she grimaced inside, Levy never had trouble when it came to words or even explaining how she felt but the whole pregnancy really knocked her off her feet in almost everything, even reading sometimes felt like a chore which she hated since she was stuck either at home or the guild, or with one of the girls like Cana or Bisca when Gajeel was off on a job saving money up so he could be with her after the child, now children, were born which even now meant she knew he be leaving even more to gather money. Levy felt slightly jealous of this but shook the thought from her mind just as he spoke to her again causing her to stiffen.

“Yer lyin’.”

“What?” She wanted to laugh it off but Gajeel, no matter what, was always able to tell when she was hiding something. “I’m fine Gajeel, really!” She lifted her hands in front of her waving them, “I just… I guess felt a little sick, you know?” She licked her lips as she looked away not wanting to look at him, and bite her lip.

“Levy…” He began before being cut off by fresh new tears running down her face. "Oi, damn it!” She could hear the slight panic in his voice as he stood up and pulled her chair out so he could kneel in front of her and place his hands on her shoulders, “What is wrong?” He repeated again, his eyes narrowing.

“I’m scared.” She whispered, her voice choking slightly, “What are we going to do?” She continued as she wrapped her arms around her large belly as best as she could. “We are barely ready for one baby but two?” She turned towards him, his expression was stern but Levy knew he was listening to every word, “What are we going to do Gajeel?” She choked out another sob as she placed her hand over her mouth, “And giving birth to twins is risky as well.” She mumbled, the anxiety she had been hiding and ignoring since the last few days beginning to overcome her.

“Hey.” Softly, he spoke to her, a softness only Levy got to enjoy and know from Gajeel, as he touched her chin pulling it up so she was looking at him, “We’ll be fine, we’ve been through worse than this and we’re not alone.” Sometimes it felt so strange but at the same time not hearing Gajeel talk like this, again only something Levy really only got to experience with him, a side only she knew and loved.

“Yer not alone either Lev, ya have me and the others, I won’t let anything happen to ya or the babies.” She could feel the tears begin to pool in her eyes and blur her vision as he then moved to where he could pull the small “And if it’s worth anything I’m scared too, but long as I got you by my side I know everything will be okay, like it always is.” Levy felt her fingers tightening around his clothes as she hugged him as close as she could to him, feeling the large warmth of his body filling her up and calming her.

“Thank You Gajeel.” She whispered as she put her face in the nap of his neck as his arms tightened around her as well.

Long as the two of them were together everything would be okay.


End file.
